Gold Eins
Gold Eins war ein BTL-A4-Y-Flügel-Sternjäger der Massassi-Gruppe, den Jon Vander als Staffelführer der Gold-Staffel nutzte. Ursprünglich war der Sternjäger ein Leichter Y-Flügel-Bomber der Galaktischen Republik gewesen, den das Rebellen-Netzwerk umbaute. Geschichte miniatur|links|Die zu verschrottenden Y-Flügler Der Leichte Bomber diente in den Klonkriegen und überstand diese. 2 VSY befand er sich mit 13 anderen Raumschiffen dieses Schicksals zur Verschrottung in der Reklam-Station. Den Y-Flüglern war der Hyperantrieb ausgebaut worden, und sie wurden nach und nach eingeäschert. Die Phönix-Flotte stahl diesen Bomber zusammen mit sechs anderen verbliebenen, wobei drei nur durch Funkvernsteuerung vom der Station abhoben. An einen Sternzerstörer und einige TIE-Jäger verloren die Rebellen zwei Y-Flügler, die restlichen konnten im Trägerschiff Phönixnest landen und nach Atollon gebracht werden. Schließlich transferierte die Phönix-Flotte die Bomber an die Massassi-Gruppe unter General Jan Dodonna. Diese baute die fünf Leichten Bomber zu BTL-A4s um. miniatur|rechts|Die Rebellen fliehen durch den Archeon-Nebel Etwas später flogen die fünf schon in der Gold-Staffel, mit Captain Jon Vander im Cockpit von Gold Eins. Sie eskortierten Mon Mothma in der Chandrila Mistress und wollten bei der Ghost der Spectres Treibstoff nachfüllen. Als ein [[Arquitens-Klasse Leichter Kreuzer|Leichter Arquitens-Klasse Kreuzer]] samt Hilfsschiffen die Chandrila Mistress zerstörte und ihre Crew auf die Ghost wechseln musste, führte die Gold-Staffel den Angriff auf den Kreuzer, und Vander deaktivierte dessen Schutzschilde mit seinen Ionenkanonen. Danach flohen die Rebellen zum Archeon-Nebel. Ein TIE-Defender zerstörte jedoch Gold 3 bis 5 und verfolgte die Fliehenden in den Nebel. Den Rebellen gelang die Zerstörung zweier begleitender TIE/in-Abfangjäger, indem sie die nicht durch Schilde geschützten Jäger an entstehende Sterne lockten, und schließlich konnte Vander den Defender deaktivieren, indem er mit seinen Ionenkanonen in die Flugbahn von Ezra Bridger, fliegend als Gold 2, schoss, den der Defender verfolgte. Danach beschädigten die beiden zwei Imperiale Sternzerstörer, indem sie Protonentorpedos in den Nebel schossen und so eine explosive Reaktion auslösten, die der Ghost zur Fluch verhalf. Über Dantooine erlebten sie schließlich die Gründung der Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik. 0 VSY führte Gold-Führer Vander seine Staffel mit Gold Eins und Astromechdroide R2-BHD "Tooby" in die Schlacht von Scarif. Anfangs beschützten sie mit der Rot-Staffel die Flotte der Rebellen, dann flogen sie einen Protonentorpedoangriff auf das Schildtor, der einige Abwehrtürme zerstörte. Vander gab auch einen Angriffsbefehl für ein Ionentorpedobombardement auf einen Sternzerstörer, der dadurch komplett deaktiviert wurde. miniatur|links|Vanders Zielanflug Wenig später wurde die Gold-Staffel in die Schlacht von Yavin geschickt, wobei Vander mit Dex Tiree und Davish Krail als Flügelmänner den ersten Anflug auf den Entlüftungsschlacht flog. Bevor Gold Eins jedoch in Reichweite war, wurden Tiree und Vander durch Darth Vaders TIE-X1-Turbosternjäger abgeschossen. Hinter den Kulissen Der Unterschied zwischen dem Schiff und dem Rufzeichen wird im Deutschen nicht deutlich, da beide als Gold Eins bezeichnet werden. Im Englischen ist der Staffelführer jedoch Gold Leader (Gold-Führer), sodass sich der Name Gold One in Rogue One – Die Illustrierte Enzyklopädie auf sein Schiff bezieht, was in originalen Formulierung der Texte auch deutlicher wird: Tooby is most often assigned to Gold Leader (Jon Vander) who flies the lead Y-wing, Gold One. Quellen * * * * *''Rogue One – Die Illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' en:Gold One es:Dorado Uno ja:ゴールド・ワン ru:Золотой-один Kategorie:Raumschiffe Kategorie:Y-Flügler Kategorie:Raumschiffe der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Raumschiffe des Rebellen-Netzwerks Kategorie:Raumschiffe der Rebellen-Allianz Kategorie:Raumschiffe der Massassi-Gruppe Kategorie:Kanon